pyrophobia_zazaras_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Death of a Prophecy
The th of a prophecy "It's over" she said, looming over the sickened body. "No it isn't... We still have a chance, and we might be able to save he-" "Karana's right... Derin..." The weak voice inturrupted Derin. Three, the prophecy was meant to save the War. The three empires were in serious battle. A fith, and possibly the final war. The dreadful war has last one hundred years, between dragons and the empire of wolves. Between who's right is in the throne. Since the rightful throne to the wolves has been missing, and the empire of wolves growing to be hostile to others. The prophecy of three were meant to decide who wins, except now, one of them is nearly dead. Karana stared at the shallow breathing body. Except only now Derin could notice a dreadful look in her eye. As if she just killed a child of her own, but had no other choice. "Karana...." Derin whispered. Suddenly Karana shifted and stared into him, and it seemed so unreal of the look she gave, like she realized, or even tried to think ofhow death would be like for her friend. "It's over." She repeated, same way, as if everything started all over. "It's over" she said again, walking towards Derin. Derin took a step back, waiting for something unexpected. Eventually, it seemed too hard to believe what Derin was seeing buried in her eyes. As if the moment of death was beginning to flourish in her head. Now they were nose to nose. Derin was breathless, he wanted torun away. He needed to run away. Soon, Karana's face began to wrinkle, burying half of her face with a wide smile. Slowly it grew longer, until it chilled and rattled Derin's bones. This is not right. He thought, was this a true face of insanity? Karana lightly placed her talons on Derin's shoulders. Then, like a machine claw, she dug into his skin, as she clasped her hands. Derin gasped in pain."Karana, what...?" He tried to wriggle free, but it seemed he was stuck, and the pain only grew larger the more he tried to break free. "Please... let me go, Karana, this isn't funny..." "Derin, it's over. The prophecy..." she looked around and realized she started to trail off. She shook herself, and turned her head back to Derin."Dead." She said. She smiled, somewhat admiring the word."Dead." She repeated. She began to chuckle, as her hands dug deeper into Derin's shoulders. The pain flowing, and the insanity that was surely going through his long gone friend, was enough to make his heart break. She was right, the prophecy was over. "But we could find another." He blurted. "A replacement?! As if the whole world could be replaced.... by a fraud!" The blade like talons shining in the moon light. And her glowing blood shot eyes were gazing at him. She looked at it, and stared."How about, I do you, a favor. I mean, the prophecy is, dead. And, well..." Karana looked up, to see Derin, now in shock. Karana flipped around her knife.".... and I may as well complete the job." Derin shook his head, and began to back away." Say hello to a new prophecy!" Karana cheerfully said like a child. Derin, justlike a frightened animal tried to defend. He tried to attck her... but.... that was his friend... So now he kept backing away, step by step. Until he felt a rough edge at the bottom of his right foot. A quick glance became regret when he realized that they were at the edge of a cliff. "K-karana... Please...." Derin gasped. His heart thumping. Oh, dear God, there has to be a way... Suddenly chills ran down his spine, as gravity began to pull him. Sweat ran down his forehead, as his breathing bsecame very shallow. A long moment of no talking passed, but then he could hear a faint, beutiful voice. But it turns out that beutiful voice came from Karana. "It's over, Derin." Before he knew it, Derin was falling, and sooner than he thought, he seemed to let go, as everything turned black. "It's over. Its dead. The prophecy is dead. No hope, no harmony. No help for you. At last, the sweet tears of misery shall continue, until the last petal falls, and a new one is born." (Btw all these people are dragons :P)